ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Grey Matter
He is a Galvan from Galvan Prime. Appearance : He looks like a humanoid frog with big yellow-green eyes, but in Ultimate Alien he has the normal plain green eyes. He appears to be wearing a suit of some kind and has a stripe on his head that starts from the back of his head to his forehead, similar to Fourarms. He has a large (for him) Omnitrix symbol on his back, but it's on his chest in UA. Powers and Abilities http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/5/56/Greymatter_1.jpgGrey Matter using his smarts connect some wires Grey Matter's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create almost anything from spare parts and know the function of any device at a glance. Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their anatomy, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and he can climb walls thanks to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter appears to be stronger than he looks, as he was strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it in Ultimate Weapon. According to Derrick, Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills.[1] Weaknesses : His size can sometimes be an asset and sometimes a liability, because people can easily step on him and it could possibly kill him. Original Series : He has yellow green eyes and the omnitrix symbol is on his back which is alot bigger than his eyes. Ultimate Alien : He now has green eyes instead of yellow-green, and the Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest, which is a lot smaller now, but normal size relative to Grey Matter. He is now gray instead of grayish-blue, and he still wears the suit. kyle10 first alien jason transformed into copy right infirgment(flashback) Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Ven 10 : There is not much differance between Grey Matter from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and this Grey Matter, except Ven's Grey Matter has a snake-toungue. Cassie 12: Original Series In the episode Uncle Stallion, I somehow shrunk Anna!,being used by Gastro, Grey Matter has a different physical appearance by his left robotic eye and turbo boosters attached to his back. There is a small button on his forehead which can shrink a person who accidently has their hands on it. He's more described as a fully functional machine. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse : A simulation of him appears in The Trouble With Doubles.He makes his first reappearance in Wrath of Vilgax.In Rumors and Lies, he attempts to short out one of the Mini Stalkers' systems but fails. Alix- United Heroes : It is said that Alix will transform into and fuse with Greymatter in this form: John Smith 10 Grey Matter is unlocked after John uses the Omnitrix to scan Azmuth. Appearances *Azmuth (episode) *Joyride (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Highbreed Rising Gallery : Grey_Matter BTROE.JPG|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Rise of Evil Ben10GreyMatter.jpg Ben 10 ultimate alien grey matter.png|A fake UA Grey Matter Grey Matter.gif Haywire Grey Matter.png|Haywire Grey Matter with Alien X by Brian Albedo as grey matter.png|Albedo as Grey Matter noah as grey matter.png|Noah as Grey Matter Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter by Rob Macaroni MateriaGris.PNG measgreymatter2.png|Stan as Greymatter greymatter2.jpg|Grey Matter in Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Grey Matter in HTEF.jpg|Grey Matter in Howard 10: Example Force Chris 12 Grey Matter.png|Chris as Grey Matter Gastro as Graymatter.png|Gastro as Grey Matter in Cassie 12: Original Series Grey matter.JPG|Dunamis as grey matter Ov grey matter.png|OV Grey Matter (Unpixeled by Solo) Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Misty 10 aliens Category:iCarly 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Smart aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Galvans Category:Small Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Kyle10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes